


Come get me, then

by Cingulomania



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: (as in Eli lives), (most likely), Banter, Dep's definitely one of the strong, F/M, Oneshot, Radio Calls, Verbal Sparring, enemies to flirting enemies-going-on-lovers, slightly canon divergent, turns into blatant flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cingulomania/pseuds/Cingulomania
Summary: After Rook runs her mouth at John over the radio, the cult protector comes in.A lower, huskier voice bounced off of the cabin walls; “Heard you pissed off my brother again ”She smiled and clicked the button: “ What can I say, Jacob… I’m sorry that his advances are failing. He’s just a sore loser.”
Relationships: Deputy | Judge & Jacob Seed, Deputy | Judge & John Seed, Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Come get me, then

**Author's Note:**

> (italics = one of the brothers is speaking over the radio - for additional clarity)

_“ De-pju-tee… I know you’re listening.”_  
Rook groaned and sat up straight again. It was hard enough to sleep without Eden’s gate’s posterboy trying to contact her in the middle of the night. She pushed her hair out of her face and clicked the button on her radio.  
“ Thought I’d hear of your brother first. Hi John, had a nice night? Made you some nightlights. Well… guess you can only see the smoke from the ranch? ”  
_“ Sin is pervasive… it drives us to do unspeakable acts. I know the feelings that drive you. I know them… intimately. But I can help you dep-ju-tee.”_  
She rubbed her temple and brought the radio to her mouth. “Thanks for confirming that theory.”  
Delight shone through as he spoke again: _“ Ah, you finally realise that I can cleanse your soul?”_  
She chuckled. “John… come on… it seems like a bad idea to let someone who gets off on sin cleanse your soul of it. You know… someone ‘who knows them intim-‘”

She could hear glass shattering on the other side of the line. She imagined him gritting his teeth, before he interrupted her. Clearly trying very hard to keep his cool. _“ My people will bring you to me, don’t fight it.”_  
“ Ooh… careful John, that undertone sounds like wrath. Looks like those etchings on your skin didn’t quite help, huh?”  
He _hissed_ his next words at her; _“Because the harder you resist… the harder we’ll have to scrub your soul.”_  
She practically purred in return, purposefully falling into a valley girl voice; “ Oh my Joseph, John. Now you’re toh-tally just coming on to me. Have you, like, never heard of buying a girl a drink first?”  
He continued in a tone she couldn’t place as angry anymore. This one actually had a voice in the back of her mind suggest 'run'. _“ You can have some tea with my sister after I’m done with you.”_  
She had heard the stories of Faith feeding people a bliss-concoction before the cult had properly gained traction. That a few people had been invited over by the Seeds and drank of this ‘herbal tea’. The effects described after sounded familiar… they’d acted differently. High on bliss, ready to spread Joseph’s word. She felt the shiver down her spine but clicked on the radio again.

“And now you’re inviting me to meet your family? John… I’m flattered but darling how do I put this… we’re not dating. We’re kind of arch-nemeses? Hence the blowing up silo’s, killing your little toy soldiers…”  
_“ Look at you. all you do is cause pain. You believe you’re on the righteous path, you believe you’re a force of good. But you’re not. You’re selfish; all you’re really doing is quench your thirst for blood. ”_  
“ You’re right, John. My thirst for blood is insatiable. You do know your brother praises me for that right? Might wanna get your PR shit in order, posterboy.”  
_“ If you’re so well-acquainted: the chosen will soon be coming for you dep-ju-tee.”  
_ “ I know, you wouldn’t dare come near me unless I’m still in restraints. Maybe you need to have a chat to someone about your performance issu-“  
She heard the radio click off, laughed and dropped back against the pillow. Finally. Some peace and quiet.

\---

Roughly 15 minutes later, the radio crackled to life again. A lower, huskier voice bounced off of the cabin walls: _“ Heard you pissed off my brother again ”_  
She smiled and clicked the button: “ What can I say, Jacob… I’m sorry that his advances are failing. He’s just a sore loser.”  
She heard a few stomps on the other side of the line, feet being put up on a table she guessed.  
_“ Maybe it’s just time to come home, Deputy. The weak will be culled and the strong will be chosen. I can make you strong. ”_  
“ Unlike your brother? See he was all up in arms about my bad, bad thirst for blood. Didn’t inform him of what you tried to train me to do, huh? Do you guys even talk about what direction you want to take this brainwashing thing in at all?”  
She heard a tongue click, followed by; _“ Rich, from someone who is just a tool to her precious ‘resistance’. Save the people, kill the people who joined us. Do you know how many of them are regular citizens? But you don’t think, just act. Don’t ya, pup.”_  
She put an arm behind her head: “ I’m rather a tool than an lone wolf, Jacob. You and your fellow heralds can’t get their ducks in a row.”

 _“ Enlighten me.”_ He sounded vaguely amused as he said it.  
She got comfortable before she spoke. They could be at this for a while; “ He wants to make me feel guilt for killing, you try to make me get a kick out of it. I do think you both skipped classes. Joseph says ‘you need to treat them with love’ right? No wonder Faith’s daddy’s favourite.”  
_“ His favourite?” He laughed. “She’s replaceable.”_  
“ Oh, I know. Heard the last one was called Rachel. Has got to sting, right? Having someone weak lead so many? And still getting Joseph’s praises.“  
_“ Her angels are just as replaceable. As I said, the weak do have a purpose.”_  
“ Cannon fodder. Or worse. Gotcha.”  
_“They’re dead and gone anyway. Not even a challenge. At least they’re good headshot practice for you, pup.”_

She laughed; “What would your sister say? She didn’t sound too happy when I was killing her little pets… or pests.”  
He seemed to take a swig of something, if she heard it right; _“Hell if I care.”_  
“ You’re headed there anyway.”  
_“ As are you.”_  
She got up and poured herself a drink too. It’s sad to drink alone. And she kinda started to feel for him. A little. Maybe. “ See, I get you saying I am. But you think you’re headed there too? What would your brothers say?”  
She heard him put the glass down. His voice turned serious again. Shit. _“ I do the dirty work, I ensure his warriors are strong so his cause can succeed. Everything requires sacrifice.”_  
She took a sip and responded; “ Being the bad guy so Joseph can be the good guy, then.”  
_“ At least I have purpose. You aren’t fulfilling yours.”_  
She scoffed; “ I’d rather not be destined sacrifice. The ‘strong’, the ‘chosen’,… your little pack is suffering from insomnia cause of repressed PTSD, that their pack leader decided to imbue them with. ” Silence. So she continued; “ The strong realise they need to work through their issues, instead of forcing others to experience them too. Yeah. I was listening.”

He clicked his radio on again. _“ If you are doing any better then why are you still awake, Deputy?”_  
She was quiet for a little while. When she finally did speak again, it was far softer than she’d liked.  
“ Perhaps it takes one to know one.”  
He sounded softer too when he responded. The edge, the biting tone, was gone; _“ You realise only the villains say you and I are alike, right?”_  
“ Well, we were both going to hell anyway right? You see me as one and I see you as one. Maybe we’re both fucked up beyond measure.“  
_” It’s almost too bad we’re on opposing sides, pup.”_  
She started swirling the liquid in her glass. “Uhu… Given that I handed your ass to you when I got both Staci and Eli out of your little mind game.”

He sighed; _“You could be my best soldier. Never seen anyone give my chosen a run for their money like that before.”_  
“ You almost sound impressed.”  
_“ I don’t underestimate my enemy. You’re tougher than I thought. Too bad that the only thing left is a final showdown. You won’t make it against me, pup.”_  
She grinned; “That much for not underestimating your enemy. We basically retook your region, Jacob. The only reason I moved on to your little brother’s region, is cause they are picking off your hunters one by one now anyway. Matter of time before you’re up next.”  
_“You think I give a shit if I die? That’s my purpose. I’d give my life for Joseph’s, I’d do it gladly. I understand my role. I am his sacrifice, simple as that.”_  
“ Adorable. What would you say if I said I’d do that for the Whitetails? Tell me I’m misguided? No wait, that’s John. You’d say something like ‘Only the weak let themselves get picked off. Remember your purpose. My hunters are coming for you.”

His gruff voice resounded again as he matter-of-factly added; _“ They are.”_

" Riiight, I forgot. Pissed off your baby brother. Who is quite the baby, may I add. Ya know, it is like him to send people to come get me. He's only comfortable terrorising people chained down. I am a bit disappointed you always sent your hunters, though. Scared of the little lamb, big bad wolf?”  
He sounded amused as well. It sparked something under her skin when she heard feet landing on the floor before he spoke again. _“ If you’re so sure you can beat me pup, then what are you waiting for?”_  
“ I won’t be the one to make you a fucking martyr. I’ll admit, had you succeeded at making me kill Eli I’d have had your head. If our coordinated attack couldn’t have gotten Staci out, I’d have put a bullet between your eyes myself. But guess what… you’re alive and running cause I wanted you to be.”

She knew she had his attention now. He spoke again; _“ Risky move.”_  
She purposefully lowered her voice. “ What can I say Jake… I like to play with fire.”  
He sounded amused. _“So I've heard. No skill required at all with those flamethrowers. Must be why your buddy likes em so much.”_  
She looked over at the flamethrower in the corner of the room, before she resumed playing with her glass; “No skill required in sitting in your ivory tower either. What will it take for you to show me your skills without me behind bars, hm?” She started to hum 'only you', taunting him. Again flaunting to him that her conditioning had failed.

An ominous silence followed. She thought he wasn't taking the bait and felt a pang of regret. Considered saying something else. Then she heard another click on the radio; 

_“ I’ll see ya soon, pup.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Not linked to my John x Aylin fanfics. Comments and kudos are obviously appreciated. ;)


End file.
